Diabelskie sidła (miłości, oczywiście)
by Neonika
Summary: Piętnastoletnia Molly zdaje sobie sprawę, że pała uczuciem do niepozornego Artura. Rzecz w tym, że Artur w stronę Molly nie pała niczym, uważa natomiast, że Lucy ma urocze dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiecha. Wszystkie sposoby zdobycia serca wybranka zawodzą i sprawa wydaje się beznadziejna, gdy z pomocą Molly przychodzi Selena i jej mugolski poradnik do spraw damsko-męskich
1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Rozdział pierwszy, w którym Molly ze szczytów szczęścia spada w otchłań rozpaczy oraz postanawia zostać zołzą, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółki — sztuk cztery — zakładają stowarzyszenie co najmniej niespotykane**

* * *

Pierwszym pytaniem, które po powrocie z ferii wielkanocnych Molly Prewett usłyszała od przyjaciółek, było to, czy jej przeszło (no nie, nie przeszło ani troszeczkę). Drugim było, dlaczego się, do cholery jasnej, spóźniła o przeszło godzinę.  
Molly przymknęła oczy i z rozmarzonym uśmiechem położyła się na kocu. Wiosenne słońce świeciło jej prosto w twarz, lekko słodkawa woń kwiatów upajała, a Artur…  
— Artur poprosił mnie, żebym pomogła mu z esejem na zaklęcia — oświadczyła Molly, patrząc na przyjaciółki z triumfem. — Trochę to trwało, bo przez całe święta nawet go nie zaczął. No ale wiecie… — Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. — Dwie godziny w pustej klasie. A w końcu gdyby chciał, to potrafiłby to napisać, więc…  
Selena Prince, Elinor Rookwood**, Amelia Blishwick i Isla Gamp spojrzały na Molly z nabożeństwem. Chociaż od niemal pięciu lat dzieliły dormitorium — a razem z nim wszystkie dziewczęce sekrety, radości i smutki — nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyła się sprawa tak poważna. Oczywiście zrozumiały, co miała na myśli Molly. Skoro Artur byłby w stanie odrobić swoje zadanie, prośba o pomoc musiała mieć jakiś cel. I oto beznadziejnie, jak się dotąd wydawało, zakochana Molly stała się nagle Molly po prostu zakochaną. Być z może z wzajemnością. Duża rzecz.  
I dobrze, może Isla miała już chłopaka, Jima Browna z Ravenclawu, ale to się stało bardziej przypadkiem. Nie potrzebowała do tego pomocy przyjaciółek, bo właściwie to Jim poderwał Islę, więc Isla nigdy nie wysłała stu czterdziestu siedmiu listów do przyjaciółek podczas jednej przerwy świątecznej, w których analizowałaby każde jego słowo i gest, nie uczyła się piec brzoskwiniowo-wiśniowych babeczek, kiedy usłyszała, jakie są jego ulubione owoce, a już na pewno nie spóźniała się na ich tradycyjne spotkania w Hosgmeade przy starej drewnianej chacie, żeby tylko odrobić ukochanemu lekcje (zwłaszcza że Jim był z klasy siódmej, nie piątej). Po prostu. Chłopak Isli był sprawą Isli. Chłopak Molly był sprawą całej piątki.  
Tylko Selena miała niewyraźną minę.  
— Ech, a ja znalazłam już sposób na tę puchońską laleczkę — westchnęła. — Nawet szlaban od matki dostałam.  
— Co? Na kogo? — spytała nieuważnie Molly, wyrwana z własnych marzeń, w których to aktualnie przeżywała szaleńcze i niebezpieczne przygody z Arturem podczas równie szaleńczych i niebezpiecznych wypraw.  
— No, na tę Leach**. Ale może to i lepiej. Ta książka jest jakaś dziwna.  
— Ee… O czym ty mówisz? — Molly była coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. Artur właśnie wydarł ją ze szponów Yeti i oczekiwała na pełen czci i uwielbienia pocałunek. Żadna książka nie mogła być bardziej pasjonująca i gdyby nie padło nazwisko Lucy…  
Selena wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Tak jęczałaś w listach, że chciałam ci jakoś pomóc. No i wyszło mi, że jedyna różnica między tobą a nią to to, że ona jest córką mugolki i mugolaka.  
— Selena!  
— Daj mi skończyć, Elinor. Przecież nie mówię, że jest przez to gorsza. Po prostu takie są fakty. No i pomyślałam, że może mugolki mają jakieś swoje sposoby na chłopaków, których my nie znamy. Tak jak na przykład my mamy amortencję, której nie znają one. — Selena potoczyła wzrokiem po przyjaciółkach, ale te siedziały zbyt osłupiałe, by zareagować, więc kontynuowała: — Same zobaczcie. Matka Lucy, chociaż jest mugolką, wyszła za czarodzieja, który został ministrem magii. Jedna moja dalsza ciotka też wzięła ślub z jakimś mugolem. A teraz Lucy i Artur…  
— To tylko plotki — burknęła Molly.  
— Plotki. Ale wiedziałam, że w tych mieszanych małżeństwach coś musi być. I miałam rację.  
— Co?  
— Naprawdę. One mają normalnie swoje poradniki. Co mają robić, co mówić i tak dalej. Sama jeden taki znalazłam w mugolskiej księgarni. No… i to za to dostałam szlaban. Wiecie, panna Prince w mugolskiej części Londynu… Doprawdy, karygodne.  
— Seleno… — zaczęła bardzo uprzejmie Amelia. — Czy ty znowu grzebałaś w zapasach Slughorna?  
Selena spojrzała z wyrzutem na chichoczące przyjaciółki. To był cios poniżej pasa. Bo to absolutnie nie jej wina, że w zeszłym roku pomyliła fiolki w składziku Slughorna, po tym jak Jim opowiedział im o Felix Felicis. Gdyby Isla nie umawiała się z tym przemądrzałym kujonem, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — oświadczyła z godnością, kiedy dziewczyny się w miarę uspokoiły. — Chciałam tylko pomóc. Myślałam, że jeżeli stworzymy na podstawie takiego poradnika jakiś plan, Molly i Leach będą miały równe szanse i ostatecznie Molly omota Artura jak… jak...  
— Diabelskie sidła — wtrąciła z niewinną minką Elinor.  
— Jak diabelskie sidła i wtedy… Na Merlina, nienawidzę was!  
— Ale Artur zamknął się z Molly w pustej klasie pod byle pretekstem — przypomniała Isla łagodnie. — Więc sprawę możemy uznać za wygraną.  
— I nie musimy zakładać żadnego Koła Zakochanych Nieco Mniej Szczęśliwie, Niżby Się Chciało.  
— E. Li. Nor — syknęła Selena i podjęła wątek, dopiero kiedy Elinor uniosła ręce w geście poddania. — No ale mówiłam. Ta książka jest jakaś… dziwna. O tym, jak stać się zołzą*. Przejrzałam ją trochę i nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek chciałby postępować według tych wskazówek. W każdym razie, cóż, na pewno żadna czarownica tego nie robi.  
— Całe szczęście — szepnęła Molly, zadowolona, że może powrócić do swoich karkołomnych wyczynów. Tym razem miały ścigać ich olbrzymy.  
Znowu jednak zbyt długie pogrążanie się w marzeniach nie było jej dane. Molly mogła zignorować dziwny stuk i szelesty, ale nie pełen napięcia i grozy okrzyk Amelii. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy.  
— Co jest?  
— Bo ten esej… Artur mógł go chcieć, żeby... — zaczęła niepewnie Isla, ale nie dokończyła.  
Nie musiała. Molly podniosła się do pozycji półsiedzącej, oparła się na rękach i zbladła.  
— O — szepnęła z niejakim zdumieniem. — Patrzcie, a ja ją lubiłam.  
Gryfonki spojrzały na przyjaciółkę ze współczuciem.  
— Seleno… Wzięłaś do Hogwartu tę książkę? — spytała jeszcze Molly z pozorną obojętnością.  
Selena jedynie skinęła głową.  
Ze starej chaty na szczycie wzgórza schodziła właśnie rozchichotana i zarumieniona Lucy Leach, trzymając pod rękę Artura Weasleya.  
To wymagało poważnych środków. To oznaczało wojnę.  
— Więc… to koło. Elinor?  
Elinor uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.  
— Jasne. Będę prezesem.  
A wojna się właśnie rozpoczynała.

* * *

*Oczywiście, że ta książka została napisana po 1965 roku, ale nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy. Przecież istnieje tyle historii, w których psują się zmieniacze czasu tylko po to, by Harry mógł obcować cieleśnie z Voldemortem, kiedy ten miał jeszcze naście lat i nos. Równie dobrze ktoś mógł kiedyś kupić tę książkę i przenieść się z nią w czasie kilkadziesiąt lat wstecz. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Miliony fików nie mogą się mylić.  
**Lucy to Nukałan. Elinor to Draka. Nie pytajcie dlaczego, nie wiem, one tak chciały. A Draka mi betuje większość tekstów, więc jak coś chce, to zazwyczaj nie pytam, tylko słucham. Nuka mi betuje teksty, których nie betuje Draka, więc jak wyżej.

* * *

 **Beta:** SzmaragDrac  
Oczywiście standardowo pierwszy rozdział miał być prologiem, ale się rozrósł, wyszło nie-wiadomo-co, został przechrzczony i jest, jak jest. ^^


	2. Rozdział drugi

**_Rozdział drugi, w którym Molly znajduje nową pasję, nie cofając się przed porwaniem i szantażem, oraz dokonuje publicznego — i ratującego sytuację — dźgnięcia się w rękę_**

* * *

— Co za bzdury. Kto chciałby być z zołzą? — mruknęła Molly, opierając brodę na kolanach.  
Nie zwykła tracić czasu, toteż kiedy tylko postanowiła poznać sekrety mugolek, od razu zasiadła do lektury. Z właściwą sobie beztroską i niecierpliwością przekartkowała jedynie wstęp i rzuciła się na głęboką wodę. Znaczy na rozdział pierwszy. Tymczasem jak na razie w rozdziale pierwszym nie znalazła nic poza rzeczonymi bzdurami.  
— Artur? — podsunęła nieśmiało Amelia.  
— Co?  
— No… Może Artur chciałby być z zołzą?  
Molly machnęła ręką, jakby opędzała się od natrętnej muchy. Owszem, wszystko to robiła, żeby zdobyć Artura, ale chwilowo była na niego wściekła i wolała nie słyszeć jego imienia. Czuła się jak idiotka. Właściwie to nie powinna czytać tej książki, tylko mu wygarnąć. Tak porządnie. Bo co on sobie wyobrażał, cholera jasna, kiedy prosił o pomoc z zadaniem domowym _ją_ , tylko po to, żeby zdążyć na randkę z _tamtą_? Przecież gdyby wiedziała, gdyby tylko wiedziała, to nigdy… nigdy…  
— Molly. Siadaj. — Usłyszała nagle suchy głos Seleny i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że stoi na środku sypialni, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
— Wiesz, że jeśli nadal utrzymasz tempo średnio trzech zrywań się z miejsca na cztery minuty, nigdy nie wyjdziesz poza okładkę? — spytała z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Elinor.  
Molly z całą godnością, na jaką było ją stać, usiadła. A potem rzuciła w Elinor poduszką. Zaczynała żałować, że poprosiła dziewczyny, by z nią zostały. Co prawda, dały jej wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni, pakując się do łóżka Amelii i omawiając półgłosem najbardziej naglące sprawy ich świeżo utworzonego stowarzyszenia (jak wybór nazwy, na przykład; o planie działania nie padło ani jedno słowo), ale jednak wolałaby móc ruszyć choć ręką bez bycia poddawaną natychmiastowej analizie. Niestety. Wyproszenie ich w jedynej aktualnie akceptowanej przez Molly formie („Odchrzańcie się, do jasnej cholery") wydawało się jakby niegrzeczne, a poza tym mogła jeszcze potrzebować ich pomocy. Wreszcie, na oznakę końca bitwy z myślami, Molly burknęła coś, co można było uznać za pogodzenie się z losem, i postanowiła przejrzeć jeszcze raz początek rozdziału.

 _ **Każdy zna jakąś „miłą dziewczynę". To kobieta, która usilnie nadrabia brak pewności siebie, dając wszystko mężczyźnie, którego ledwie zna, niewiele od niego wymagając.**_

Molly zmarszczyła brwi. W pierwszej chwili chciała ponownie obsobaczyć poradnik, Artura, autorkę poradnika, rodziców Artura i wszystkie mugolki parające się pisaniem, ale coś — przebłysk rozsądku bądź ostrzegawczy syk Seleny — kazało jej się wstrzymać. _Donikąd nie dojdę, jeśli z lotu skreślę każde zdanie_ , uznała, westchnęła cierpiętniczo i weszła w tryb analizy.  
— Dziewczynki? — miauknęła po chwili bezowocnego wysiłku. — Czy ja jestem pewna siebie?  
— Ee… Że co?  
— Pewna siebie. Czy jestem. Ja.  
— Hm… Powiedziałaś raz mojej skrzatce, że nie jesteś głodna — mruknęła Selena.  
— I opowiadałaś Poppy o tym, że magomedycyna jest dla tchórzy i nudziarzy — dodała Amelia.  
— No właśnie — westchnęła z rezygnacją Molly. — Do tego znam dobrze Artura, w końcu jesteśmy w jednym domu piąty rok. Nie daję mu wszystkiego, bo on niczego ode mnie nie chce. No i dużo od niego wymagam. Na przykład, żeby nie umawiał się z Lucy tuż po tym, jak odrobię za niego pracę domową. A najlepiej wcale. Czyli jednak bzdury…  
Dziewczyny wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym Elinor podeszła, pochyliła się nad Molly i zerknęła jej przez ramię.  
— No… Faktycznie — oznajmiła, przygryzając wargi. — Jakoś bez sensu. Ale może po prostu ta książka jest dla różnych osób? Znaczy może istnieją mugolki, które dają wszystko obcym facetom czy coś?  
— Tak, po prostu będziesz miała mniej do poprawiania. To pewnie jest skierowane do najbardziej beznadziejnej grupy mugolek — dodała Amelia z przekonaniem. — Takich, wiesz, co to wszystko robią źle. Więc jak ty znasz i wymagasz, to chyba w porządku.  
— A ty, Isla, jak myślisz?  
Isla spojrzała na Molly i nawet przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Czytaj dalej — nakazała niecierpliwie Selena. — Przecież nie będziesz siedzieć w kółko nad jednym zdaniem.

 _ **Wiedząc, jak żałosnych porad sercowych udzielają popularne kolorowe magazyny, łatwo zrozumieć, dlaczego kobiety tak ochoczo nadskakują swoim partnerom.**_

 _Ojej, mugolki mają nawet specjalne gazety! Jak niby mam się z nimi mierzyć?_

 _ **„Pożartuj, a potem ugotuj mu obiad z czterech dań… upiecz walentynkowe ciasteczka z egzotyczną posypką sprowadzaną z Malezji (wzorem Marthy Stewart). Nie zapomnij o eleganckich serwetkach i ekologicznych truskawkach (...)".**_

Molly przemknęło przez myśl, że jednak powinna była posypać brzoskwiniowo-wiśniowe babeczki wiórkami kokosowymi, ale tylko westchnęła ciężko i zachowała to dla siebie. Dziewczyny nie musiały wiedzieć, że chyba jednak stała na równi z przedstawicielkami tej „najbardziej beznadziejnej grupy mugolek". I że schrzaniła nawet głupie babeczki.

 _ **I na co to jest recepta? Na katastrofę.**_

A więc już oficjalnie. Była gorsza niż te wszystkie mugolki. Zachowała się żałośniej niż przewidziały poradniki dla żałosnych kobiet. Nie była nawet katastrofą. Była gorsza niż katastrofa.  
Na szczęście w naturze Molly nie leżało zbyt długie oddawanie się rozpaczy. Zwłaszcza kiedy każdy jej ruch śledziły cztery uważne obserwatorki. Z zaciętą miną sięgnęła więc po pergamin i pióro, poprawiła się na łóżku i wróciła do lektury.  
Kilka godzin później miała już gotowy plan działania. Na jednym z pergaminów spisała sobie rzeczy bardziej ogólne i długofalowe — jak to, że powinna być często zajęta, ale zawsze miła dla Artura, albo że nie powinna okazywać zazdrości o żadną z kobiet kręcących się w jego pobliżu. Drugi pergamin był pusty, nie licząc kolumny cyfr umieszczonej po jego lewej stronie. Tam miały się znaleźć konkretne sytuacje do odhaczenia.  
— No to tak… Cóż... — mruknęła z powątpiewaniem Isla, stawiając przed Molly tacę pełną smakołyków. — Czyli to dlatego kategorycznie odmówiłaś zejścia na kolację? Żeby zrobić ze swojego życia sztukę odgrywaną według scenariusza?  
— Jeżeli to przekona Artura, że tak naprawdę od zawsze kochał tylko mnie, a Leach była głupim błędem młodości i jednostką zupełnie niewartą jego zainteresowania, to odpowiedź brzmi: tak. A co?  
— Ee… Nie no, nic. Tylko że to trochę, hm, głupie? Znaczy nie sądzisz, że nawet jeśli przez tę książkę on zwróci na ciebie uwagę, to to będzie trochę jakby… oszukane?  
— Bzdura — oświadczyła z wyższością Molly. — Zobacz, kiedy mówiłam, że upiekę babeczki specjalnie dla Artura, nie miałaś nic przeciwko, prawda?  
— No... tak.  
— To czemu zrobienie czegoś innego również specjalnie dla niego ma być oszustwem? Zwłaszcza jeśli dla odmiany zadziała?  
Isla wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Może masz rację, ale wciąż mnie to niepokoi. A co, jeśli Leach korzystała z tych samych metod i on się zorientuje?  
Molly przewróciła oczami.  
— Wszystkie czarownice też korzystają z tych samych metod. I co? I nic. Chłopcy są ślepi.  
— Poza tym — Selena uznała za słuszne bronić swojego pomysłu — mugolki tych poradników mają pełno. Sama widziałam. Leach nie musi używać akurat tego. To pewnie tak jak my możemy sobie pomóc Amortencją albo Imperiusem — parsknęła śmiechem.  
— Albo Felix Felicis, o ile jesteśmy w stanie odróżnić go od wywaru z blekotu, prawda? — wtrąciła Elinor, z nagłym skupieniem wpatrując się w sklepienie.  
— Otruję twoją sowę — odparła z przyjaznym uśmiechem Selena. — A później ciebie.  
— Pod warunkiem, że trafisz na właści…  
— _Silencio_ , kochana.  
Elinor spróbowała wyrwać Selenie różdżkę z ręki, ale Molly była szybsza. Doprowadziła przyjaciółki do porządku (Selenie trzeba było przywrócić kilka guzików w okolicach kołnierzyka), poczęstowała je upiorogackiem w ramach ostrzeżenia, ziewnęła potężnie i opadła na łóżko.  
— Możecie pozabijać się później? — spytała uprzejmie. — Wciąż nie wiem, co o tym sądzicie.  
— No to może po prostu zacznij działać, skoro i tak nie mamy na razie nic innego na podorędziu? — zaproponowała Amelia. — Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie, i najwyżej na bieżąco będziemy modyfikować cały plan.  
Molly nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale Selena wydawała się nie mieć wątpliwości.  
— No, daj, co tam masz pierwsze — ponagliła.  
Molly westchnęła, przewertowała książkę i stanęła na wieku kufra Isli. Był najwyższy, a specjalne okazje wymagały specjalnych działań. I specjalnej oprawy, powiedzmy, wizualnej. Kiedy dziewczyny umilkły przygniecione wagą wydarzenia, Molly odrzuciła gęste rude włosy i zaczęła czytać uroczystym tonem:

 _ **Właśnie dlatego kobieta, w której on się naprawdę może zakochać, nie wyskakuje z obiadem z czterech dań ani z porcelanową zastawą. Na początek ugości go jednym daniem. (Prażona kukurydza). Żadnych eleganckich serwetek. Plastikowa miseczka Tupperware całkowicie wystarczy. Chyba że gość woli papierową torebkę, o co nie zawadzi go spytać.**_

Pięć Gryfonek potoczyło po sobie wielce przerażonym wzrokiem. Molly zadrżała na swym prowizorycznym podium. Wreszcie Amelia nie wytrzymała.  
— Dziewczyny… — jęknęła. — Co to, na Merlina wielkiego, jest — ta prażona kukurydza?

* * *

— Hej, poćwiczyłabyś dzisiaj ze mną te zaklęcia tarczy?  
Molly znad nietkniętego obiadu spojrzała na Artura; wydawał jej się dziwnie niepewny. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.  
— O której?  
— Po kolacji?  
— Ojej — stropiła się Molly. — Będę zajęta — dodała dobitnie w ramach wyjaśnienia, na dowód czego uniosła bliżej nieokreślonego kształtu wełniane coś, w co wplątane były druty. Nie potrafiła ukryć przy tym nienawistnego spojrzenia, ale zaraz zreflektowała się i posłała Arturowi promienny uśmiech. — Świetna zabawa, powaga.  
— No taak, widziałem, że zajmujesz się… _tym_ … od samego rana, ale myślałem, że może znalazłabyś chociaż godzinkę. Wiesz, że to ważne…  
Molly skrzywiła się lekko. Oczywiście chęć spotkania się z nią była chwalebna, jednakże Arturowi daleko było do obiecywanej przez poradnik zazdrości, ciekawości i motywacji do zwalczania przeszkód.  
— A to jest ważne dla mnie — prychnęła. — Poza tym ja lubię robić na drutach. Uwielbiam.  
— Od kiedy? — Mina Artura wyrażała powątpiewanie.  
 _Od dzisiejszej nocy._  
— Od Wielkanocy. A czemu pytasz?  
— Bo większość czarownic używa do tego zaklęć. Chyba tylko zawodowi projektanci nie wspomagają się magią.  
 _I mugolki, idioto. Mugolki. Przejdź do randki._  
— Mmm... Może masz rację.  
— Kto cię nauczył?  
 _Pomiotek. Skrzat, którego pod zaklęciem niewidzialności złapałam nocą w wieży. I szantażowałam nowymi ubraniami. I strajkiem głodowym. A co tam u Ciebie?_  
— Przyjaciel. A co?  
— Nie, nic, tak pytam. To co z tą…  
 _Randką? Ha! Zazdrosny o Pomiotka?_  
— Z czym, Arturze? — Molly posłała koledze spojrzenie spod rzęs. Chrzanić poradniki. Takie coś zawsze działało.  
— No, nauką. Zaklęć.  
 _! #$%^ &*()._  
— Robię sweter — oznajmiła Molly, z irytacją machając drutami. — Nie będę wszystkiego rzucać, żeby się do ciebie dostosować, bo nie radzisz sobie z jakimś idiotycznym zaklęciem! Skoro chcesz czegoś ode mnie, to nie sądzisz, że to ty powinieneś dostosować się do mnie i do moich planów, nawet jeżeli najwidoczniej w twojej hierarchii są o wiele mniej istotne niż moje, bo, wyobraź sobie, moje są dla mnie o wiele istotniejsze od ciebie i od twoich planów, bo kto to widział, żebym to ja, ja!, miała ci ułatwiać jeszcze twoje życie, z jakiej racji, skoro mnie ono, oczywiście, w ogóle nie obcho… — Molly z przerażeniem zatkała usta dłonią. Miała go zmotywować, tak, ale o ile dobrze pamiętała, robienie scen było absolutnie zakazane. To on miał chcieć się dostosować, a nie ona — wymuszać dostosowanie. Do tego przecież okazywanie zazdrości było najgorszą rzeczą, której mogła się dopuścić!  
Zerknęła na Artura. Siedział z wyjątkowo głupią miną i wpatrywał się w nią z dość, cóż, tępawym wyrazem twarzy, ale tym razem nie mogło jej to rozśmieszyć. Ani rozczulić.  
— Żartowałam — oznajmiła słabym głosem. — Ha ha.  
Artur wytrzeszczył oczy.  
— Poza tym jestem śpiąca. I głodna. — dodała, po czym zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która wydawała jej się słuszna: z impetem wbiła sobie jeden z drutów w dłoń. — Muszę do pielęgniarki! O dwudziestej pierwszej w pokoju wspólnym — zawołała i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, ściskając kurczowo swoją robótkę.  
Artur mimowolnie spojrzał na nietknięty posiłek Molly i wytrzeszczył oczy jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Członkinie Koła Zakochanych Nieco Mniej Szczęśliwie, Niżby Się Chciało (aktualnie niezakochane nieszczęśliwie cztery piąte koła wciąż nie podjęły decyzji co do nowej nazwy) siedziały w sypialni i zwieszały nosy na kwintę.  
— No więc… może nie poszło najlepiej, ale to dopiero pierwszy dzień — zdecydowanie zbyt optymistycznie, jak na gust Molly, oznajmiła Selena.  
— Nie jestem pewna, czy to w ogóle taki wspaniały pomysł — mruknęła Isla. — Przecież ona na dobrą sprawę zepsuła tylko jedną rzecz, a wyszło… cóż. Źle.  
Molly przeczesała włosy palcami. Porażkę zdążyła już przepłakać, przewściekać i przewrzeszczeć. Była gotowa do dalszego działania.  
— Hej, ja tu jestem — rzuciła raźno. — Owszem, przesadziłam z przemową. Ale Artur prawie w ogóle nie był zainteresowany moją robótką, dopóki…  
— ...dopóki nie zaczęłaś sprawdzać, czy nadawałabyś się na laleczkę voodoo? — podsunęła usłużnie Elinor.  
Molly nie zniżyła się do komentarza.  
— Dopóki nie zaczęłam histeryzować — dokończyła z kamienną miną. — A powinien zrozumieć, że mam swoje życie i że musi zrobić ze mnie priorytet, żeby mieć szansę na spotkania ze mną — wyrecytowała. — Co robię źle?  
— Pokaż jeszcze raz ten tekst. Sprawdzimy — nakazała Selena, zdesperowana, żeby jej poradnik okazał się rzeczywiście pomocny.

 _ **Mężczyznę naprawdę odrzucają tak przyziemne zajęcia jak party z prezentacją naczyń Tupperware, ale już dzierganie na drutach, ogrodnictwo, ceramika czy coś w tym guście załatwią sprawę. Bądź pewna, że jego męskie ego nie pozwoli mu przegrać w konkurencji ze swetrem, rośliną doniczkową i kupą gliny.**_

— No to… może na Artura lepiej zadziałałaby ta ceramika albo rośliny? — spytała niepewnie Amelia.  
— Albo po prostu Artur nie ma męskiego ego. — Selena uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
Molly pozwoliła sobie na zdecydowanie niekobiece warknięcie.  
— Artur jest bardzo męski — oznajmiła stanowczo, ignorując dziwne pokasływania i chrząknięcia dolatujące od czterech przyjaciółek. — Zwyczajnie nie musi tego udowadniać.  
— Zielarstwo? Zawsze to lubiłaś.  
— A co? Zrobicie sobie warty, która, kiedy i pod jakim pretekstem będzie wlokła go do cieplarni, żeby mógł zapoznać się z moją nową pasją? Poza tym idealna randka, rzeczywiście. Ja utytłana ziemią, spocona, w towarzystwie mandragor — prychnęła Molly. — Robótka to jedyna sensowna możliwość. Wyobrażacie sobie, że siedzę przy śniadaniu i lepię garnki z gliny?  
Nie, dziewczyny sobie nie wyobrażały. A jako że wszystkie możliwości zostały odrzucone, zostawało do zrobienia jedno. Prażona kukurydza. Czymkolwiek była, miały na jej przygotowanie nie więcej niż godzinę.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Beta: SzmaragDrac

Wszystkie cytaty pochodzą z "Dlaczego mężczyźni kochają zołzy" S. Argov


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_**Rozdział trzeci, w którym Molly porywa się na pierwszy w życiu eksperyment kulinarny, Isla ratuje świat i w konsekwencji dostaje dziwnego ataku, a Artur popełnia grzech w gruncie rzeczy śmiertelny**_

* * *

Złociste kolby kukurydzy były wszędzie. Spoczywały na potężnych tacach i fikuśnych półmiskach, wystawały z porcelanowych salaterek i ręcznie malowanych garnuszków, wreszcie tworzyły imponujące piramidy na paterach, talerzach, talerzykach… Wszędzie. Wszędzie, na każdej poziomej powierzchni dormitorium dziewcząt z piątego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.  
— Co za tuman — szepnęła Molly z nabożnym szacunkiem. — Nigdy, przenigdy nie będę miała skrzata.  
Fakt. Pomiotek ze swojego zadania wywiązał się równie znakomicie co gorliwie — nie licząc tego, że na widok swej nocnej nemezis wytrzeszczył oczy w paroksyzmie strachu, a zapytany przez nią konkretnie o kukurydzę prażoną, skrzacim zwyczajem splunął dwa razy pod prawym ramieniem, łopocząc przy tym obfitymi uszami, łupnął przykładnie głową we framugę i z cichym, jakby nadąsanym trzaskiem zniknął. Przywołać ponownie się nie dał.  
— Więc co robimy? — spytała Selena.  
— No więc, hm… prażenie, ee… — mruknęła elokwentnie Amelia, ciężko powiedzieć, czy na myśl o zadaniu czy wciąż pod wrażeniem wystroju pomieszczenia.  
— Mówi się przecież, że słońce praży. Czyli przygrzać je trzeba porządnie — odkrywczo i z niejaką dumą oświadczyła Elinor.  
Molly spojrzała machinalnie w stronę w okna i skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Nawet jeśli wczesną wiosną dni bywały już całkiem ciepłe, słońca grubo po godzinie dwudziestej próżno było szukać na niebie.  
— Podgotować jeszcze? Na parze może, żeby się nie rozciapały?  
— Przecież ten durny skrzat już je przyniósł ugotowane — prychnęła Selena. — Podsmażyć chyba raczej?  
— A w poradniku nie ma przepisu? — spytała Amelia.  
Molly potrząsnęła głową.  
— Nic. To musi być jakaś typowo mugolska potrawa, co to ją każdy zna. Poza czarownicami, rzecz jasna.  
— No to może upolujemy jakąś małolatę z niemagicznej rodziny i każemy to przyrządzić?  
— Selenko, skarbie, a tobie główki nic nie przyprażyło przypadkiem? — zapytała słodko Elinor. — Mamy za mało czasu na takie ekscesy.  
Selena natychmiast sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale Molly położyła jej uspokajającym gestem dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Ona ma rację, nie zdążymy. Poza tym co jeśli to jest jakiś taki, no, afrodyzjak? I ta mugolaczka od razu by się zorientowała, po co i komu to szykujemy? Nie ma mowy. Wystarczająco przesadziłam przy obiedzie.  
— No to może… — zaczęła Selena, ale niespodziewanie przerwała jej milcząca dotąd Isla.  
— Merlinie, dziewczyny, czy my na pewno mówimy o tym samym fragmecie? — zawołala z niezwykłą dla niej frustracją. — Przecież to nie chodzi o to, co Molly _zrobi_ , tylko o to, czego _nie zrobi_!  
— Ee… Że hę? — wydusiła w końcu Selena, podczas gdy pozostałe Gryfonki wyglądały, jak gdyby brały udział w konkursie na tą, która szerzej rozdziawi paszczę, mrugając przy tym z przedziwną intensywnością.  
— Srę — mruknęła Isla. — Wciąż uważam to za głupotę i zamierzałam się nie wtrącać, ale skoro już się przy tym upieracie i wyczyniacie takie cuda…  
— Do rzeczy.  
— Z wszystkiego, co Molly nam czytała, wynika, że nie powinna za bardzo się uganiać za Arturem, prawda? — Cztery dziewczyny skinęły potakująco. — No właśnie. A co robi Molly? Dla Artura nie przespała w nocy ani minuty, w ciągu dnia niczego nie zjadła, do tego zraniła się w rękę i wylądowała u pielęgniarki, a teraz jeszcze siedzicie tu wszystkie i kombinujecie, jak zrobić prażoną kukurydzę! Czym to się różni od tych słodkich babeczek, skoro wymaga tyle samo albo więcej wysiłku? — Isla przerwała przemowę, licząc na okrzyki pełne zrozumienia, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią była cisza. Jęknęła w duchu i kontynuowała niecierpliwie: — Naprawdę nie widzicie, o co chodzi? Molly się miała nie starać, tymczasem stara się tysiąc razy bardziej niż przedtem! Nieważna jest kukurydza, to mogłoby być cokolwiek, połówka jabłka, byle nie uczta, byle tego nie szykować, tak jak wy teraz… Rozumiecie? Rozumiecie, tak?  
Dziewczyny powoli wychodziły z odrętwienia, w które wprawił je wybuch spokojnej zazwyczaj Isli. Na twarz Molly zaczął wypływać radosny uśmiech.  
— Wiesz, co mam na myśli, prawda? — upewniła się po raz któryś Isla nieco błagalnym tonem.  
Molly z werwą skinęła głową.  
— _Incendio_! — Machnęła różdżką w stronę jednego z talerzy, po czym błyskawicznie ugasiła ogień. Na oczach osłupiałych ponownie przyjaciółek wrzuciła dwie osmalone kolby do papierowej torebki prezentowej, którą kupiła wcześniej u Scrivenshafta, uściskała mocno Islę, przebąkując coś o najlepszej i najmądrzejszej Gryfonce na świecie, i wymaszerowała z sypialni tanecznym krokiem.  
— Życzcie mi szczęścia! — rzuciła trzydzieści sekund później, czyli kiedy wróciła się po robótkę. — Isla, będziesz moją druhną za uratowanie mojego przyszłego małżeństwa, powaga!  
Sześćdziesiąt procent Koła Zakochanych Nieco Mniej Szczęśliwie, Niżby Się Chciało, to jest Elinor, Selena i Amelia, stanęło przed nowym dylematem — czy we trzy powinny ściągnąć do ich sypialni Jima Browna w ramach kojącej inteligencji i muskulatury czy ewentualnie same poradzą sobie z Islą, która po wyjściu Molly zwinęła się w kłębek i nakryła głowę poduszką, jęcząc coś o mugolskich, gryfońskich i skrzacich ćwierćinteligentach.

* * *

W zatłoczonym o tej porze pokoju wspólnym trudno było znaleźć wolne miejsce, jednak w dwa celne upiorogacki od zejścia na dół Molly usadowiła się na wygodnym fotelu, zupełnym przypadkiem obróconym w stronę schodów do sypialni chłopców. Torebkę z zalatującymi nieco spalenizną kukurydzami, przełykając ślinę — jej, naprawdę była głodna! — ułożyła u swoich stóp, a ręce zajęła robótką.  
Czekała.  
Najpierw czekała cierpliwie, w końcu przyszła przed czasem; z werwą oddała się nowej „pasji", by Artur, zauważywszy ją, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do charakteru jej uczuć względem kłębka wełny i dwóch drutów. Później — nieco mniej. Strzelała oczami w stronę schodów, przez co coraz częściej gubiła oczka, a że nie miała wprawy w ich łapaniu, potencjalny sweter raczej się kurczył, niż rósł. Wreszcie, kiedy dłuższa wskazówka zegara minęła dwunastkę, Molly musiała użyć wszystkich swoich sił, by pozostać na miejscu, a nie — przykładowo i czysto hipotetycznie — wbiec na górę i użyć drutów do dźgnięcia dla odmiany kogoś innego. Bo mogłoby to być, tłumaczyła sobie, skrajnie niesprawiedliwe. To zupełnie prawdopodobne, że Artur, podekscytowany i nieco zdenerwowany perspektywą spotkania z nią, wciąż stał przed lustrem, zastanawiał się, czy i który krawat należało założyć, rzucał zaklęcia odświeżające i mył zęby — na wszelki wypadek dwukrotnie. W końcu on, pomyślała Molly z tkliwością i pewną pobłażliwością, nie miał żadnego poradnika i nie wiedział, że nie powinien pokazywać swoich starań. Właściwie to, trzeba było przyznać, zasługiwał na współczucie i pełną ciepła wyrozumiałość, a nie na zimną, okrzepłą furię i rozliczanie z tych kilku minut. Ostatecznie Artur to dopiero chłopiec, miał niespełna szesnaście lat i — _wszedł właśnie do pokoju wspólnego_ — nie można było od niego wymagać nie wiadomo czego, bo — _wszedł nie z sypialni, a przez dziurę w portrecie_ — w końcu chłopcy dojrzewali później, więc — _wszedł przez pieprzoną dziurę w portrecie do cholery jasnej!_ — daleko mu było do dorosłości, przez co wiedziała, że — _szlajał się gdzieś pewnie, pewnie, oczywiście, zdrajca jeden cholerny, z tą puchońską wiecznie szczerzącą się lalunią, którą ona, Molly, kiedyś mogła, jak mogła?!, uważać za koleżankę_ — nie powinna — _nigdy, przenigdy się do niego odezwać_ — być zbyt ostra.  
— Hej, długo czekasz? — przywitał się Artur przyjaźnie, poprawiając na ramieniu wypchaną czymś po brzegi torbę.  
— Cześć — syknęła Molly przez zaciśnięte zęby, co zdecydowanie utrudniało jej obdarzenie wybranka promiennym uśmiechem. — Skądże znowu. Dopiero zeszłam. Myślisz, że — _nie mam co robić, tylko czekać na ciebie jak jakaś durna skrzatka?!_ — mogli… moglibyśmy już zacząć? Trochę… trochę mi się spieszy — cedziła, czując coraz większy ból szczęk.  
Artur zerknął na nią z pewnym niepokojem, po czym jego spojrzenie ześlizgnęło się na dłonie Molly, pobielałe od ściskania drutów.  
— Jasne. Ty znowu z tym?  
Pierwsza uwodzicielka Gryffindoru właściwie odczytała jego minę i rozluźniła palce.  
— Och, spokojnie! — oznajmiła nieco zbyt radośnie i roześmiała się, przynajmniej w zamierzeniu, beztrosko. — Nabieram coraz większej wprawy. Bez krwi, obiecuję.  
— Ee, w porządku. To co, jakaś pusta klasa?  
Molly przygryzła wargi. Sam na sam z nim — to dobrze. Poza wieżą, blisko ciszy nocnej, więc krótko — zdecydowanie źle. W hałasie generowanym przez pozostałych Gryfonów rzeczywiście nie mogliby ćwiczyć, jednakże miała nadzieję, iż przez to zostaną w pokoju wspólnym, aż ten się wyludni, późno w noc, a może i do białego rana... Już chciała mu jakoś odmówić, ale Artur, widząc jej wahanie, dodał:  
— Bo tu trochę za dużo ludzi jak na naukę.  
Cóż, nie miała wyjścia. W końcu sama wypaliła, głupia, że ma ograniczoną ilość czasu. Wzdychając ciężko, złapała więc robótkę w jedną rękę, torebkę z kukurydzami w drugą i przy akompaniamencie burczącego brzucha powlokła się za raźno kroczącym Arturem do dziury w portrecie.  
Jedna z nieużywanych i chyba rzadko odwiedzanych sal na potajemną randkę nadawała się idealnie, uznała Molly. Grube warstwy kurzu pokrywały wszystkie powierzchnie, aksamitne zasłony w wysokich oknach dawały wrażenie przytulności, a zapalone przez Artura świece w starych mosiężnych kinkietach czyniły atmosferę dziwnie intymną. Do tego, jak z satysfakcją zauważyła, niemal całe pomieszczenie było zagracone, co mogło dać jej nadzieję, że rzeczywiście ma prawo myśleć o potajemnej randce, a nie o ćwiczeniu zaklęć — bo któż wybrałby na miejsce pojedynku salę, której środek zajmował niemalże stos starych szkolnych ławek, kredens i — najprawdopodobniej — pęk połamanych kolumienek od uczniowskich łóżek, nie wspominając już nawet o pordzewiałych kandelabrach?  
Molly uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Oczywiście ona z niczym nie będzie się wyrywać, nie ma mowy. Niech już Artur ma ten swój pretekst, a potem niech z niego wybrnie. Ona może poczekać. No, byle nie za długo, bo kiszki jej marsza grały od samego rana. Ale co tam… Skoro nagroda blisko, to będzie wyrozumiała.  
Zaczęli ćwiczyć. Molly wybierała słabe uroki ze względu na ograniczoną przestrzeń, ale Artur radził sobie całkiem dobrze — zwłaszcza od kiedy stanęła tuż za nim i, chwytając jego dłoń, precyzyjnie pokazała właściwy ruch nadgarstka — choć nie na tyle, by przejść do różnych odmian Protego.  
— Słuchaj, jest nieźle — oznajmiła, kiedy Artur odbił jej Impedimento, i przyznała sobie punkt za subtelne komplementy. — Ale nie powinieneś się tak spinać. Idzie ci dobrze, naprawdę, więc uwierz w to, a będzie udawało się zawsze.  
Artur skinął głową, po czym nie obronił się przed Tarantallegrą.  
Molly przygryzła wargi. Ćwiczyli już jakieś pół godziny, musieli się spieszyć, jeśli przed ciszą nocną chcieli zaliczyć jeszcze część nieco bardziej romantyczną, tymczasem Arturowi — rzadko, bo rzadko, ale zawsze — zdarzało się popełnić błąd. I, jak uznała Molly, musiało to godzić w jego męskość na tyle, że nie był w stanie delikatnie zmienić przebiegu spotkania. Na przykład gwałtownie przyciskając ją do ściany i dziko wpijając się w jej usta. Oraz, oczywiście, wyznając dozgonną miłość. Gdzieś w międzyczasie.  
— Molly? — Głos Artura wyrwał ją z marzeń o scenariuszu zawierającym coś, co mogłaby nazwać namiętnym tańcem języków i odrobiną akcji w okolicach biustonosza. — Ćwiczymy?  
— Nie, chwila przerwy — odparła błyskawicznie i rzuciła się w stronę swoich rzeczy.  
Teraz miała okazję i musiała ją wykorzystać. Poza tym, Merlinie, naprawdę umierała z głodu, co skwapliwie potwierdził jej burczący brzuch. Posłała Arturowi przepraszające spojrzenie, w półmroku wymacała papierową torebkę, z niej wyszarpnęła wręcz jedną kolbę i natychmiast wbiła w nią zęby.  
— Mm… — mruknęła z lubością. To było genialne. Nigdy, naprawdę nigdy nie jadła czegoś tak wspaniałego. Jasne, może jej osąd był odrobinę nieobiektywny ze względu na jej dzisiejszą głodówkę — i może ta kukurydza faktycznie była jakby gorzkawa — ale przecież poradnik nie mógł się mylić… Molly przymknęła oczy, podsunęła torebkę z drugą kukurydzą Arturowi i całkowicie skoncentrowała się na jedzeniu.  
Dopiero kiedy zaspokoiła pierwszy głód, postanowiła wrócić do rzeczywistości. Zwłaszcza że głodna była nadal, a z zamkniętymi oczami ciężko było jej odnaleźć pozostałe jeszcze ziarna. Nerwowo zaczęła obracać kukurydzę w palcach, szukając żółtego (lub czarnego) wybawienia od śmierci głodowej, gdy nagle do jej świadomości przebiła się scena rozgrywająca się tuż przed nią.  
Scena była raczej statyczna. Otóż, co w pierwszej chwili zauważyła Molly, Artur siedział. Siedział i obracał w palcach kukurydzę podobnie jak ona, z podobną nerwowością nawet, chociaż, widać było, zgoła w innym celu — nie mógł szukać ocalałych ziaren, gdyż na pierwszy rzut oka wszystkie znajdowały się na swoich miejscach. To jest, przyczepione do kolby. Artur wyglądał raczej jakby… jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co z tą kukurydzą miał zrobić. Zanim jednak Molly zdążyła przeanalizować, czy to dobrze czy źle i czy wyrywając mu tę kolbę i pożerając na miejscu, zaprzepaści swoje szanse na długie życie z Arturem w uroczej chatce z białym płotkiem w otoczeniu gromady ślicznych, kruczowłosych dziewczynek o cerze smagłej a gładkiej*, Artur odchrząknął i zaczął niepewnie, że widział, iż ona, Molly, dzień cały nie jadła, toteż on… Toteż Molly nie czekała, co on tam dalej, tylko kukurydzę wyrwała i zaczęła pożerać.  
Artur się zacukał. Przez chwilę jakby zgubił wątek, ale kiedy wreszcie udało mu się odezwać, to Molly zamarła, po czym cisnęła kukurydzą, krzycząc, że jej niedobrze, i wybiegła z klasy galopem.  
Bo Artur oznajmił, że widział, iż Molly cały dzień nie jadła, toteż przyniósł ze sobą coś do jedzenia — i wskazał przy tym na rozłożoną na kocu przeogromną ilość owoców, ciastek, babeczek (babeczek!) i galaretek.  
Artur przygotował ucztę. Artur zrobił coś, czego osobie podrywającej robić nie było wolno.  
Artur przygotował ucztę. Artur jej nie kochał.  
A do tego, sądząc po ilości pożywienia, uważał ją za obżartucha.

* * *

*W tych czasach społeczeństwo czarodziejskie wykazywało się słabą znajomością genetyki. Zakochane piętnastoletnie przedstawicielki tegoż — szczególnie.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Beta: SzmaragDrac


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Rozdział czwarty, w którym dochodzi do najtragiczniejszej pomyłki w dziejach Hogwartu (nie licząc zaangażowania Salazara Slytherina jako architekta), Artur okazuje się najprawdziwszym macho, a Molly jest zmuszona zaplanować zagładę ostateczną i niesamowicie wręcz publiczną**

* * *

Nie było dobrze.  
Nie było dobrze i Molly świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, toteż zachowała się odpowiednio do sytuacji. Po histerycznym powrocie do dormitorium rzuciła się na łóżko, przejętym przyjaciółkom oznajmiła, że jej życie się skończyło, wypytywana o przebieg felernego spotkania stwierdziła, że nic się nie stało, wszyscy chłopcy to idioci, a w ogóle to nieważne i jako kobiety powinny wiedzieć, o co chodzi, po czym zwinęła się w kłębek i zalała rzewnymi łzami.  
Nienawidziła Artura. Nienawidziła tym bardziej, że rozumiała, iż wszystko to stało się z jej winy. Owszem, mogła usprawiedliwiać się nieuwagą, zrozumiałą wszakże w ferworze zalotów i gdy w perspektywie miała ukochanego wyznającego jej miłość aż po grób, ale… Mimo wszystko pretensje mogła mieć tylko do siebie. Toć „Zasada atrakcyjności nr 91" mówiła jasno:

 _ **Jeśli on nie podaje ci dokładnej godziny, randka jest nieaktualna.**_

A tu proszę… Artur mamrotał coś o nauce po kolacji, a ona, durna, sama podała dokładną porę. Sama powiedziała, że spotkają się o dwudziestej pierwszej w pokoju wspólnym. Co w tym niezwykłego, że randką to spotkanie byłą wyłącznie dla niej?  
Przyjaciółki związku nie widziały (trzy, Isla kategorycznie odmówiła dalszego brania udziału w tej farsie; po namyśle zmieniła zdanie na przynajmniej jeden dzień wolny i nawet Molly nie mogła jej się za bardzo dziwić), stwierdziły jednak, że umawianie się na tak późną godzinę właściwie mijało się z celem.  
— Tępaczki — mruknęła z uczuciem Molly, mimo podłego nastroju wdzięczna za zainteresowanie i możliwość wygadania się. — Pamiętacie, co się stało, kiedy pomagałam Arturowi z esejem na zaklęcia? Zaoszczędzony czas poświęcił na spotkanie z Lucy — wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się złośliwie. — A teraz nie miał czego poświęcać, bo było za późno na jakiekolwiek wyjścia.  
Dziewczyny natychmiast zaczęły rozważać, jak pozbyć się Lucy z gry, ale gdy doszły do kłótni o rozmiar kartonu, w którym można by ją było wysłać do Durmstrangu, zakneblowaną i z podaniem o zmianę szkoły przyczepionym do tasiemki na szyi, Isla oznajmiła, że jeżeli się nie pozamykają, ona sama je roześle po całym kontynencie. A że Isla czarownicą była całkiem zdolną, nie wspominając o tym, że Jim ogarniał już nawet podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej, na wszelki wypadek cztery Gryfonki bardzo grzecznie życzyły sobie nawzajem (a Isli szczególnie) dobrej nocy i poszły spać.

* * *

Następnego dnia Molly obudziło wyjątkowo intensywne ssanie w żołądku. Żwawo wyskoczyła z łóżka, w drodze wyjątku postanawiając dzielić czas posiłków pomiędzy kęsy tostów a robienie na drutach, i włączyła się w typowy poranny rozgardiasz („hej, dzisiaj moja kolej na włożenie bluzki Seleny!" i „nie wiecie przypadkiem, czy mam jeszcze jakieś czyste skarpetki?").* Wreszcie, kiedy wszystkie były już — przynajmniej w miarę, Amelia wciąż miała tylko jedną skarpetkę — gotowe, zeszły do pokoju wspólnego.  
W pokoju wspólnym był Artur. Generalnie nie było w tym nic dziwnego i nawet Molly nie zareagowała histerycznym wrzaskiem, a chłodną kalkulacją, czy bardziej opłacało jej się udawać, że nic się nie stało, czy jednak spłonąć rumieńcem, zachichotać i galopkiem wrócić do dormitorium. Zdecydowanie dziwniejsze było natomiast otoczenie Artura w postaci sporej części Gryfonów rodzaju męskiego. Otoczenie to poklepywało Artura po plecach, namawiało go do przybijania piątki i z rubasznym śmiechem wyrażało coś na kształt podziwu — przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowała Molly z powtarzających się komentarzy: „O, stary… Szacuneczek". Zerknęła z ciekawością na swój obiekt westchnień, postanawiając ostatecznie doznać chwilowej amnezji w kwestii poprzedniego wieczoru, ale niestety, z twarzy Artura nie dało się zbyt wiele wyczytać, bo ten rozglądał się dookoła z wyjątkowo głupią miną, a na widok Molly tylko skinął głową, wzruszył ramionami i natychmiast powrócił do lustrowania pomieszczenia, nawet jakby odrobinę bardziej nieszczęśliwy niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.  
Ot, zagadka. Molly bardzo nie lubiła takich tajemniczych wydarzeń, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyły ukochanego, dla którego zaplanowała już biały płotek i śniade córeczki — bo kto mógł wiedzieć, czy nie przekreślą one wszystkiego, do czego dążyła, dla czego żyła, wstawała co dzień z łóżka, oddychała, cierpiała i układała godzinami włosy przy użyciu okrutnie ostrych szpileczek, które wbijały się w skórę w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, i tak dalej? Właśnie. Nikt.  
— Pęknę, jeśli się nie dowiem, co on zrobił — wymamrotała pod nosem, nie odrywając od Artura wzroku ani na sekundę. — Pęknę, jeśli…  
— Idziemy! — zakomenderowała raźno Selena, pojawiwszy się nie wiadomo skąd tuż przed Molly.  
— Ale ja nie…  
— Już!  
— Idziemy, idziemy. Śniadanko czeka! — dołączyła się Amelia z wyraźną radością.  
Molly otworzyła szeroko oczy.  
— Co wy…  
— Chodź, chodź, będzie fajnie. — Elinor objęła Molly ramieniem i pociągnęła w kierunku dziury w portrecie.  
Molly zamrugała i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Bezskutecznie. Nawet Isla uśmiechała się ciepło, a złowiwszy spojrzenie Molly, wykonała coś w rodzaju dworskiego ukłonu, wskazując dłonią na wyjście z pokoju wspólnego, po czym — najwyraźniej dostrzegając brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji przyjaciółki — dodała:  
— Naprawdę, ucieszysz się.  
Molly wciąż chciała protestować, ale Selenie skończyła się cierpliwość. Objęła przyjaciółkę w pasie i razem z Elinor bezceremonialnie wytaszczyły ją na korytarz.  
— Odbiło wam? — prychnęła Molly, kiedy już bezpiecznie mogła przestać sprawiać pozory uroczego dziewczęcia, to jest po drugiej stronie portretu Grubej Damy. — Muszę się dowiedzieć, o co tam chodziło!  
— Gdybyś nie pożerała Artura wzrokiem przez cały czas, już byś wiedziała — rzuciła wesoło Amelia.  
— Ale że… Ej! Ja go nie pożerałam wzrokiem! — oburzyła się Molly. — Ani w gruncie rzeczy niczym, niestety.  
Selena parsknęła śmiechem.  
— Pożerałaś, potwierdzam. I to śliniąc się przez cały czas. Musi być smakowity.  
— Jesteś obrzydliwa.  
— Chusteczkę? Wykałaczkę?  
— Se. Le. Na. Zabiję cię. Albo wyślę twojej matce list, w którym wyrażę pełne konsternacji ubolewanie nad twoją pisemną prośbą o przeniesienie cię do Hufflepuffu. I wtedy to ona cię zabije.  
— Doprawdy zaba…  
— Dziewczyny! Zaraz ktoś wam odbierze punkty i teraz to już wylądujemy chyba na minusie — napomniała je Isla, ale widać było, że ma dobry humor. — Śniadanie, pamiętacie?  
— Kogo obchodzą jakieś głupie punkty… — mruknęła Molly z niezadowoleniem. — Powiecie mi w końcu, o co chodzi? Bo _wy_ chyba się nie śliniłyście?  
— Czyli przyznajesz, że się… — zaczęła Selena, ale Elinor jej przerwała.  
— Och, ale to się łączy z punktami, kochanie! — oznajmiła z irytującym uśmiechem osoby, która owszem, coś wie, ale bardzo chce być proszona o podzielenie się posiadanymi informacjami. — Nie rozumiesz?  
Molly rozumiała chwilowo tylko tyle, że zaraz komuś zrobi krzywdę. I tym kimś będzie albo Selena, albo Elinor. Ewentualnie obie.  
— Jeżeli naprawdę nie chcecie wylądować na minusie do końca roku, uwierzcie, w waszym dobrze pojętym interesie jest przejść w końcu do rzeczy — syknęła, z groźną miną zaciskając dłonie na drutach.  
Dziewczyny nie przejęły się zbytnio. Selena nawet miała czelność zachichotać złośliwe, ale też pierwsza zabrała się do wyjaśnień.  
— Gdybyś w towarzystwie swojego księcia chociaż na chwilę przestawała bujać w obłokach, wiedziałabyś, że tenże książę stracił wczoraj okrągłe pięćdziesiąt punktów za późny powrót. I dostał szlaban.  
— I co w tym takiego wspaniałego?  
Elinor przewróciła oczami.  
— Widziałaś, co robili chłopcy? No. Więc po pierwsze już za jakieś piętnaście minut Artur nabierze przekonania, że jest samcem alfa, i podświadomie będzie kojarzył to z tobą — dowodziła z mądrą miną. — A po drugie to oznacza, że nikomu się nie wygadał, że wrócił tak późno, bo oszołomiłaś go swoim kretyńskim zachowaniem. W sumie to nawet twoje dzisiejsze maślane spojrzenie tylko wszystko uwiarygodniło.  
Molly zatrzymała się przy schodach, zamyślona.  
— Och. Więc to dlatego tak na mnie dziwnie patrzył — powiedziała powoli. — Jak gdyby nie był pewny mojej reakcji…  
— No. Pewnie się bał, że go strzelisz po twarzy za prostackie żarty jego kumpli.  
— Hej! Ja nie używam siły fizycznej! — obruszyła się Molly. — Jak mam kogoś rąbnąć, to rąbię zaklęciem.  
Amelia uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem.  
— Ale wiesz… Jednak takie policzkowanie jest o wiele bardziej romantyczne.  
Isla wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale darowała sobie komentarz.  
— Chodźcie lepiej na to śniadanie — ponagliła i pierwsza zbiegła po schodach do sali wejściowej. Już miała pchnąć drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, gdy nagle stanęła jak wryta.  
— Ej, nie rób tak! — burknęła Molly, odbiwszy się od pleców przyjaciółki. — Co jest?  
Isla stała tylko, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w przestrzeń.  
— Isla? — Amelia też się zaniepokoiła. — Isla, co się stało?  
W końcu Isla jakby z przymusem obróciła się do dziewczyn. Zerknęła na Molly z poczuciem winy i przygryzła wargi. Wreszcie westchnęła głęboko i machnęła ręką w kierunku tablicy.  
— Ja… Bo… — zaczęła niepewnie, widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzach towarzyszek, ale po chwili zebrała się w sobie. — Klepsydry. Przykro mi, Molly.  
Nie musiała nic tłumaczyć. Nawet jeśli dziewczyny nie śledziły dokładnie przebiegu międzydomowej rywalizacji, nie mogły nie zauważyć takich zmian.  
Od poprzedniego wieczora z klepsydry Gryffindoru ubyło pięćdziesiąt punktów.  
Tyle samo punktów zniknęło z klepsydry Hufflepuffu.

* * *

— Molly, co się…  
— Podasz mi sałatkę?  
— Molly, powiedz, co…  
— Tę z pomidorami.  
— Mo…  
— W śmie. Ta. Nie.  
Członkinie Koła Zakochanych Nieco Mniej Szczęśliwie Niżby Się Chciało posłały inicjatorce powstania tegoż spojrzenia równie zatroskane, co zirytowane. Owszem, po wyjściu na jaw ich fatalnej pomyłki Molly nie zrobiła tego, czego się spodziewały, to jest nie roztrzaskała klepsydr jakąś pomysłową klątwą, nie cisnęła torbą o posadzkę ani nie uciekła do dormitorium, zalewając się łzami, ale teraz wcale nie były przekonane, czy ten kamienny spokój był lepszy. Ostatecznie miały już pewne doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie ze skutkami wersji przewidywanej – Reparo na klepsydry, mały przysiad po torbę i truchcik z chusteczkami w garści do wieży w celu ratowania całej reszty. Zaś w tym przypadku? Nie miały zielonego pojęcia, co robić, poza wymienianiem zmartwionych spojrzeń, oczywiście. I błyskawicznym podaniem Molly tych cholernych pomidorów w tej pieprzonej śmietanie, bo co one sobie, na zapchlonego psidwaka, wyobrażały, trollice jedne.  
— Okej, po prostu obserwujmy — mruknęła wreszcie Isla.  
Pomysł wydawał się niegłupi, zważywszy, że nie miały wielkiego wyboru, jako że Molly odmawiała jakichkolwiek interakcji niepowiązanych ze śniadaniem.  
Obserwowały więc. Z uporem i bardzo dokładnie. Pod ich czujnymi spojrzeniami Molly pochłonęła sałatkę, nałożyła na talerz jajecznicę, rozpaćkała ją widelcem niezwykle skrupulatnie, po czym, wziąwszy cztery maleńkie łyki gorzkiej herbaty, doprawiła złocistą breję syropem dyniowym oraz suszonymi figami. I na tym najwyraźniej postanowiła zakończyć swój posiłek, gdyż sztywno podniosła się z miejsca, skinęła głową w stronę przyjaciółek i odmaszerowała.  
Dziewczyny z rezygnacją popatrzyły po sobie. Wreszcie Elinor westchnęła cierpiętniczo, przerywając ciszę.  
— Ile punktów mogą odebrać Gryfonom za zamordowanie ucznia z innego domu, tak z Hufflepuffu, dajmy na to?

* * *

Molly nie marnowała czasu. Kiedy tylko drzwi od Wielkiej Sali zamknęły się za nią, poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i puściła się biegiem. Dopiero przed portretem Grubej Damy zwolniła nieco, ale ta i tak „miała problem ze zrozumieniem hasła wysapanego przez zarumienione rudowłose nieszczęście i gdyby nie lata praktyki, na pewno nie zdołałaby tego dokonać", jak później opowiadała Violet; Molly natomiast przeklinała to „upierdliwe stare babsko bez własnego życia", ale wyłącznie w duchu. I zupełnie krótko, gdyż kiedy tylko wpadła do swojego dormitorium, rzuciła się na łóżko, wyciągnęła poradnik spod poduszki i zaczęła gorączkowo przerzucać strony.  
Potrzebowała planu. Planu przez duże P.  
Jego zalążki pojawiły się już w momencie, kiedy Selena, Elinor, Isla i Amelia przyszły upewnić się, czy Molly przypadkiem nie ma zamiarów z tych bardziej nieodwracalnych. Nie, Molly nie miała (chociaż wizja wydawała jej się całkiem kusząca), co do pewnego stopnia uspokoiło przyjaciółki, natomiast jedno pytanie później okazało się, że identycznie, jeśli chodzi o zamiary Molly, prezentowała się kwestia pójścia na lekcje.  
— Zgłupiałaś? — spytała zgorszonym tonem Isla. — Nie pojawisz się na zajęciach, bo Lucy dostała szlaban z Arturem?  
— Ach. Więc to nie tylko punkty za wczorajsze spotkanie, ale i wspólny szlaban, tak? — wycedziła Molly. — Wspaniale.  
— Słuchaj, to raczej oczywiste, skoro…  
— Nie. Odpowiedź brzmi: nie, nie pojawię się na zajęciach, ale nie dlatego, że Lucy cokolwiek z Arturem. No, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio dlatego. Nie zamierzam tu siedzieć i zalewać się łzami, okej?  
Isla prychnęła pod nosem i wyraźnie zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale Elinor uciszyła ją gestem ręki.  
— Ale problem w tym właśnie, że się nie zalewasz — oznajmiła spokojnie. — A… ujmijmy to tak, dotknęło cię to, musiało, skoro nastawiałaś się na... Po prostu nie wiemy, jak ci pomóc.  
Molly w pierwszej chwili chciała je posłać do diabła, ewentualnie na lekcje, ale widok szczerze przejętych przyjaciółek, które przecież zawsze stały po jej stronie, ostudził nieco jej zapędy. Pomimo że, zdawała sobie sprawę, Isla przejęta była przede wszystkim lekceważeniem nauki. Oraz dlatego że, o tym również doskonale wiedziała, pomocy Isli potrzebowała przede wszystkim.  
— Nie jestem dotknięta — mruknęła w końcu. — Jestem wściekła, bo wyszłam na idiotkę. Od początku wiedziałam, że to ja się muszę starać, skoro to ja kocham każdy najdrobniejszy fragmencik Artura i… — Molly zająknęła się odrobinę i dokończyła z przymusem: — I tak dalej. I mogło być mi przykro, jak coś nie wychodziło, ale to… teraz… Przez chwilę myślałam, że to ja jestem górą, więc… Jestem wściekła. I zła. I prawie go nienawidzę. Normalnie mnie oszukał.  
— Górą? — spytała Isla sceptycznie. — Przecież to nie wojna. I nie wina Artura, że opacznie zrozumiałyśmy to, co się dzisiaj działo na dole.  
— Oczywiście, że to jest wojna. Komu zależy, ten przegrywa. Ale ja wygram. Mam plan — powiedziała twardo Molly.  
— A czy on się czymś różni od poprzednich?  
Molly tak jawną kpinę skwitowała jedynie prychnięciem i szybko wprowadziła dziewczyny w ogólne założenia.  
— Same więc widzicie — tłumaczyła cierpliwie — że teraz będzie inaczej. Żadnych wzorców zachowań, żadnych kukurydz i innych niejasności. Same konkrety. Jeżeli ta książka działa, to zadziała teraz.  
— A jeśli nie? — spytała Amelia.  
Molly posłała jej takie spojrzenie, że Amelia była gotowa sama rzucić na siebie Silencio.  
— Zadziała.  
Elinor westchnęła.  
— A kiedy zamierzasz wprowadzić swój plan w życie?  
— Na dzisiejszym meczu… Chyba wystarczy.  
Elinor, Amelia i Isla wymieniły spojrzenia pełne niepewności. Niby wszystko brzmiało logicznie, ale, sądziły, można było oszczędzić trochę na rozmachu przedsięwzięcia i wybrać jakiś kącik w zamku albo choćby brzeg jeziora, a nie boisko pełne ludzi. Tylko Selena podeszła do sprawy entuzjastycznie.  
— Ja ci pomogę! Z drugiej strony, wiesz.  
Molly, wiedziona impulsem, przytuliła ją mocno. Pozostałe dziewczyny przestępowały chwilę z nogi na nogę — dopóki nie zwyciężyła w nich lojalność i również nie wyraziły chęci (a przynajmniej gotowości) do odegrania jakiejś roli.  
— Ja… Dzięki — szepnęła Molly, mimo wcześniejszych planów trochę oszołomiona reakcją przyjaciółek. — Naprawdę, dziękuję. Nie myślałam, że…  
— To może nam daruj? — spytała Isla z nadzieją.  
Molly natychmiast porzuciła pozory wzruszonej, acz skrępowanej nieco persony, przechodząc na wersję „generał przed bitwą".  
— Jeszcze czego. Ty musisz znowu polubić Leach.  
— Ee… Ja nigdy nie przestałam lubić Lucy, ale nie rozu...  
— Tym lepiej — przerwała jej Molly. — Zajmiesz się nią. Ma siedzieć z Puchonami.  
Isla jeszcze przez chwilę próbowała oponować, ale w końcu machnęła ręką na tłumaczenia — niezakochane nieszczęśliwie musiały iść na zajęcia. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Molly uśmiechnęła się szeroko i ułożyła wygodnie na łóżku. Pozostawało dopracować szczegóły planu.  
Bo nikt oprócz niej nie będzie dostawał szlabanów z Arturem. Nigdy więcej.

* * *

*Molly założyła szmaragdową koszulę w kratę, która wspaniale kontrastowała z jej płomiennorudymi puklami, zebranymi w przeuroczy luźny koczek, który zapewne również coś podkreślał. Na szczęście na tym standardowy opis wyglądu Najgłówniejszej z Głównych Bohaterek musimy zakończyć. Nie dysponowała niestety absurdalnie wysokimi szpilkami, spódniczkami w wersji super mini oraz podstawowym zestawem do makijażu zajmującym trzy kufry – jej rodzice byli raczej konserwatywni, a bracia zapewne poczuwaliby się do prania po pysku każdego, kto siostrę w takim wydaniu by zobaczył (co było dość problematyczne, zważywszy na stałą obecność nauczycieli w zamku).

* * *

oOo

* * *

Beta: SzmaragDrac


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Rozdział piąty, w którym wielki plan podrywu zostaje wprowadzony w życie, co skutkuje zdemolowaniem stadionu, scenami szpitalnymi* i wielką traumą Molly, ale — oczywiście — wszystko kończy się dobrze**

* * *

— Zauważył? — Molly zerwała się z miejsca i wbiła pytające spojrzenie w przyjaciółki.  
— Zauważył co?  
— Czy zauważył, że mnie nie było — burknęła Molly z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem. — No więc?  
— Ee… No tak… — Dziewczyny wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Miały nadzieję, że dzień wolnego trochę uspokoi Molly, jednak ta wyglądała, jakby miała eksplodować, jeśli natychmiast nie dostanie odpowiedzi. — Pytał Selenę, co z tobą.  
— Ha! Wiedziałam! — zawołała Molly pełnym satysfakcji głosem. — Bo wiecie, zasada atrakcyjności numer trzydzieści dziewięć mówi, że mężczyźni nie reagują na słowa, tylko na brak kontaktu — wyjaśniła wyrozumiale. — Więc mogę już…  
Isla przewróciła oczami.  
— Słuchaj, siedzisz przed Arturem na zaklęciach — prychnęła. — To nic dziwnego, że dostrzegł twoją nieobecność. Pewnie pierwszy raz widział całą tablicę.  
— Ale pytał Selenę…  
Selena wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Pytał, czy przyjdziesz, bo ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę i…  
— No widzisz. — Isla wyglądała jak wcielenie irytacji. — Kolejny esej albo wspólna nauka. Daj wreszcie sobie spokój, przecież to się robi śmieszne. Albo przynajmniej wybierz jakąś sensowną metodę.  
Molly posłała Isli spojrzenie bazyliszka.  
— Zauważył? Zauważył. Pytał? Pytał — rzuciła zdecydowanym tonem. — Zaczynamy fazę numer dwa i koniec. Kropka.  
Isla uniosła ręce w geście poddania.  
— Próbowałam. Żebyś nie mówiła później, że nie — westchnęła ciężko. — To co robimy?  
Molly zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się z triumfem.

* * *

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami dziewczyn nawet zwykły mecz towarzyski Puchonów i Krukonów z braku innych rozrywek przyciągnął tłumy. Stadion nie był może tak zapełniony jak podczas rozgrywek o Puchar Quidditcha, jednakże i tak prezentował się imponująco. Molly, Elinor i Amelia odprowadziły wzrokiem Islę, która dość niemrawo wzięła Lucy pod rękę i pociągnęła w stronę trybuny Hufflepuffu, po czym ruszyły za stadkiem Gryfonów.  
— O, Selena, tu jesteś! — obłudnie zdziwiła się Molly na widok przyjaciółki siedzącej po lewej stronie Artura; ona sama klapnęła na ławkę z drugiej strony chłopca. — Szukałyśmy cię, ale nie mogłyśmy cię znaleźć, a miałyśmy do ciebie ważną sprawę, więc sprawdzałyśmy, gdzie możesz być, no ale nigdzie cię nie było, więc w końcu przyszłyśmy tutaj — paplała, pochylając się coraz bardziej nad kolanami ukochanego. Wreszcie przyciągnęła Selenę do siebie. — I jak?  
— Tak? A po co mnie szukałyście? Ja przecież cały czas byłam tutaj — bardzo głośno zachichotała Selena, po czym syknęła Molly prosto do ucha: — Zabiję cię. Chłopcy są tępi, ale nie aż tak, żeby nie zauważyć, że przez pięć lat nie miałam żadnego pieprzonego lęku wysokości i świetnie radziłam sobie na meczach bez wsparcia.  
Molly wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
— To mu powiedziałaś? — szepnęła i ryknęła śmiechem, dla odmiany wcale nieudawanym. — Och, ale wiesz, skąd miałyśmy wiedzieć, że akurat będziesz na meczu? Szukałyśmy cię po całej szkole, zajrzałyśmy nawet do biblioteki!  
— Wyglądał, jakby na kogoś czekał, więc musiałam wymyślić coś, co wymagałoby jego towarzystwa natychmiast — wycedziła Selena. — Ach, i co? Co z tą biblioteką?!  
— No i, ee… No i cię tam nie było, wyobraź sobie!  
— Zaskakujące — mruknął Artur. — Dziewczyny, naprawdę musicie krzyczeć do siebie, leżąc mi na kolanach? Nie żeby było mi niewygodnie, ale…  
Molly podskoczyła jak oparzona.  
— Och, Artur! A co ty tu robisz?  
Artur zmierzył Molly zdumionym spojrzeniem; miał zresztą wrażenie, że ostatnio bardzo często to robił.  
— Ee… Mecz. Puchoni i Krukoni. Przyszedłem go obejrzeć?  
— Och. Niezwykłe! — zawołała nieuważnie Molly, zastanawiając się, jak, do licha ciężkiego, będzie miała teraz dostać się do Seleny, żeby dać jej znak, który miał rozpocząć całą akcję.  
— Hm. Taak. — Artur, o ile to możliwe, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej bardziej zdziwiony i zaniepokojony. Rozejrzał się po trybunach. — Rzeczywiście, niezwykłe — mruknął, rozejrzał się ponownie, zerknął na Selenę i zaczął podnosić się z miejsca. — To skoro jest już Molly, to ja może sobie…  
— Siadaj — warknęła Selena, ciągnąc go z powrotem na ławkę. — Znaczy, wiesz, nie ma to jak obecność prawdziwego mężczyzny — zachichotała, odrzucając grzywę długich czarnych włosów, po czym spiorunowała Molly wzrokiem.  
Niestety, Molly wykazywała oburzający brak skruchy i poczucia winy, z kolei Artur wyglądał, jakby mu już było wszystko jedno. Zrezygnowany, usiadł, wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o balustradę, skupiony na tym, co działo się na dole.  
Chwilę później Molly zaczęła się wiercić na ławce, zerkając raz po raz na Selenę, czego ta najwyraźniej nie zauważała, natomiast Artur zauważał i wzdychał rozdzierająco.  
Drużyny wyszły na boisko, kapitanowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie.  
Molly przerzuciła się na podskakiwanie, intonując przedziwną pieśń składającą się z kaszlnięć, chrząknięć, mruknięć i syknięć. Artur wydawał się coraz bardziej przerażony, Selena ograniczyła się do wytrzeszczenia oczu.  
Komentator przedstawił członków drużyn, wygłoszono przemowę o uczciwej grze.  
Molly odważyła się na rzężenie i jęki, zastanawiając się, jak kopnąć przyjaciółkę w taki sposób, by Artur nie oberwał przy okazji. Na twarzy Seleny odmalowało się coś na kształt zrozumienia, jednakże jej reakcja — strojenie min i marszczenie brwi — zupełnie nie pokrywała się z tym, czego oczekiwała Molly. Artur dla odmiany wyglądał na całkowicie pogodzonego z losem.  
I wreszcie zabrzmiał gwizdek.  
I wreszcie Selena, markując nerwowy podryg, popchnęła Artura w stronę Molly. Na Molly, ściśle rzecz biorąc.  
Gra się rozpoczęła.  
Molly uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. _„Czy zauważyłaś, że kiedy siłujesz się na żarty z mężczyzną, on się cały rozpala?"_ — wyrecytowała w myślach i bez wahania objęła Artura z całej siły, po czym pociągnęła go na dół w akompaniamencie nieskładnych przeprosin, które zresztą bardzo szybko ucichły, zastąpione pełnym zaskoczenia okrzykiem i całą gamą stęknięć. Molly jednak się tym nie przejęła; przyznała sobie punkcik za zaliczenie pierwszego zadania, odtańczyła w myślach dziki taniec zwycięstwa, w rzeczywistości wciąż tarzając się z Arturem po drewnianym podeście między ławką a balustradą, i przeszła do zadania drugiego. _„Czy walczyłaś kiedyś na poduszki i zauważyłaś, że ty i partner jesteście bardziej podnieceni?"_ — Molly uczciwie przyznała w duchu, że nie, nigdy nie walczyła ani czegoś podobnego nie zauważyła, ale nie miała też nic przeciwko próbowaniu nowych rzeczy oraz — tym bardziej — przeciwko zauważeniu Arturowego zainteresowania jej, Molly, osobą. Cztery ruchy nadgarstka później (co naprawdę nie było proste, spróbujcie wyczarować cokolwiek podczas tarzania się po podłodze z balastem w postaci człowieka młodego, ale słusznej postury) dzikie harce na trybunach zostały więc urozmaicone dwoma zgrabnymi poduszkami, którymi Molly z niebywałym zapałem próbowała prać Artura po łbie. A jako że Artur podobnym zapałem wykazywał się w kwestii zepchnięcia z siebie koleżanki i odzyskania pozycji nieco bardziej pionowej, Molly uznała za słuszne wzmożenie jeszcze wysiłku i przedłużenie fazy numer dwa (nim przejdzie do fazy numer trzy, inspirowanej pytaniem: „Czy zauważyłaś, że kiedy mężczyzna się zagalopuje, a ty powiesz »dość«, ogarnia go podniecenie?"), na co Artur zareagował jękiem, a balustrada — trzeszczeniem. Trzeszczeniem, które zmieniło się w głośny trzask pękającego drewna, kiedy Artur ostatecznie postanowił się podnieść, nie zważając na przeszkody, a Molly runęła na niego z impetem, pragnąc tych przeszkód stworzyć jak najwięcej.  
I trzeba przyznać, że wyszło jej to pierwszorzędnie. Artur nie tylko się nie podniósł, ale też — pociągając ją za sobą — wypadł z trybun przez naruszoną balustradę.  
— Dość? — pisnęła Molly, a pierze z rozdartych poduszek wirowało beztrosko na wietrze.

* * *

— Nie, w tej chwili nie może się pani z nim zobaczyć. — Oblicze panny Murray, szkolnej pielęgniarki, było nieubłagane, kiedy wyganiała Molly ze skrzydła szpitalnego.  
— Ale ja muszę się z nim zobaczyć! Też jestem ranna, też przeżyłam ten straszny wypadek!  
Panna Murray przewróciła oczami.  
— Oczywiście, żabciu, ale umówmy się, kilka drzazg w dłoni nie kwalifikuje cię do dłuższego pobytu w szpitalu.  
— Jestem ranna… na duszy! O, mam tę, no, traumę! — zawołała Molly. — Czuję, że rodzi się we mnie lęk wysokości i strach przed quidditchem! Naprawdę _potrzebuję_ pomocy! I potrzebuję tam wejść!  
Panna Murray machnęła ręką, jakby odganiała wyjątkowo dokuczliwą muchę, ale Molly się uparła. Ugięła nagle nogę i stękając, oparła się o ścianę.  
— O, widzi pani, moje kolano… Mam wrażenie, że nie złapali nas wystarczająco szybko i…  
— Panno Prewett — zaczęła pielęgniarka, zaciskając wargi. — Panno Prewett, żyje pani wyłącznie dzięki temu, że profesor Slughorn złapał panią wystarczająco szybko. Więc proszę mi nie opowiadać bzdur i…  
— Muszę. Tam. Wejść! — Molly z oślim uporem prezentowała utykanie.  
— Pan Weasley wyjdzie dzisiaj, jak tylko doprowadzimy do porządku jego plecy. Nie może być pani przy tym obecna, a w normalnej sytuacji jeden gość to zdecydowanie wystarczająco.  
— Jeden…? — Molly urwała raptownie i bez zastanowienia rzuciła się pod ramieniem pielęgniarki do drzwi.  
— Ależ… — zaczęła panna Murray, ale Molly była już w środku.  
Przełknęła ślinę i zacisnęła dłoń na klamce; tym razem naprawdę musiała się o coś oprzeć, gdyż tuż przed jej oczami rozgrywał się dramat. Na łóżku pod oknem leżał Artur. Leżał na brzuchu, odsłaniając nagie plecy poorane siecią drobnych zadrapań; przynajmniej połowa z nich, jeśli ją wzrok nie mylił, zawierała drzazgi w pakiecie. Już samo to było wystarczająco okropne, ale obrazka dopełniała Lucy. Lucy siedząca na skraju łóżka i trzymająca Artura za rękę. Lucy patrząca na nią, na Molly, jak na coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego.  
Molly mogła jedynie odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść.  
— Żabciu, mam dla ciebie radę. — Dogonił ją jeszcze głos panny Murray. — Myślę, że możesz już przestać utykać.

* * *

To był koniec, Molly świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Jej durne zachowanie sprawiło, że spadli z trybun, nawet jeśli to Artur pociągnął ją za sobą. Jej durne zachowanie sprawiło, że nie miała pojęcia, jak będzie mogła kiedykolwiek spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przez chwilę w szpitalu miała nadzieję, że on zrozumie, jak ona się czuła i powie jej coś, coś miłego, że jej wybacza albo się nie gniewa, albo — najlepiej — że kiedy spadali, mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że coś jej się stanie, czego, oczywiście, by nie zniósł, przez co uświadomił sobie, że kocha ją od dawna, na zabój, rzecz jasna. Tymczasem Artur siedział z Lucy i na obecność Molly nawet nie zareagował, dupek. I nawet w sypialni nie miała spokoju, bo Isla uparła się, żeby z nią porozmawiać o Lucy, jakby Molly nie wyczytała z jej spojrzenia w szpitalu wszystkiego, co tamta miała do powiedzenia. A Artur… Artur nic, a przecież mogła zginąć albo połamać obie nogi, albo…  
— O, tu jesteś. — Prefekt Gryffindoru obdarzyła Molly mało przychylnym spojrzeniem. — Masz iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, McGonagall chce porozmawiać z tobą i Arturem.  
...albo umrzeć. Ze wstydu.

* * *

Będzie totalnie obojętna. Będzie totalnie obojętna, spokojna, zrównoważona i zdystansowana, powtarzała sobie Molly, przekraczając ponownie próg szpitala. Nie da się sprowokować, nie będzie wypytywać o Lucy ani użalać się nad jego plecami. Chłodne opanowanie, ot co.  
— Cześć — mruknęła, z ulgą odnotowując nieobecność Lucy. — Jak się, ee… czujesz?  
Artur uniósł brew. Wciąż nie miał na sobie szaty, jego plecy pokrywała jakaś zielonkawa maź.  
— W porządku — odparł ostrożnie.  
— To, hm, dobrze.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej uciążliwa. Wreszcie odezwali się jednocześnie:  
— Słuchaj, rozmawiałem z Lucy…  
— Wiesz, na tym meczu…  
Raptownie zamilkli. Molly, wzdychając, powtarzała w duchu swoją mantrę o opanowaniu, spokoju i chłodzie. Tylko że, myślała, to może być bardzo trudne, jeśli on tak od początku stara się ją rozwścieczyć.  
— Więc… — Artur postanowił odezwać się ponownie; Molly trochę pocieszało to, że wyglądał tak samo niepewnie, jak ona się czuła. — Teraz już będziesz normalna?  
Molly wytrzeszczyła oczy. Na Merlina, ona tak się starała, piekła te durne babeczki, przygotowywała plany, robiła na drutach, ba, dźgnęła się w rękę, do cholery jasnej, wszystko, wszystko, żeby było dobrze, a on sobie…  
— Zjadłbym jeszcze babeczkę — mruknął Artur, uświadamiając jej, że głośno myślała. Bardzo głośno.  
— Zjadłbyś… Co?! — wrzasnęła drżącym z wściekłości głosem. — Zjadłbyś babeczkę?! TERAZ?! A sweterka byś może nie chciał? Może jeszcze czegoś sobie życzysz? Nie wystarczy, że już sama czuję się upokorzona, trzeba mi jeszcze moje miejsce pokazać? Jeszcze Lucy tylko brakuje, o, może jej też mam piec babeczki?! Jakie owoce lubi? Nie ma sprawy, a z posypką? A…  
— Wiesz co? Przymknij się — rzucił Artur, jakby rozbawiony jej wybuchem.  
Molly miała wrażenie, że wzrok przesłania jej czerwona mgiełka.  
— Mam się… Co?!  
— Przymknąć — powtórzył lakonicznie Artur, po czym spokojnie, ale stanowczo, przyciągnął Molly do siebie i pocałował.

oOo

— Panno Prewett, panie… Och. _Och_.  
— Pani profesor, my tylko…  
— Tak, tak. Cóż, cieszy mnie, że już nie próbujecie się nawzajem pozabijać, ale w sobotę macie szlaban. Osobno.

oOo

— Czyli nigdy nie chodziłeś z Lucy? To jakie owoce ona lubi?  
— Nie, to tylko przyjaciółka. Chyba banany?  
— Skoro nigdy ci się nie podobała, to mogę jej upiec nawet tort. Bananowy.  
— Hm. Właściwie to na początku mi się podobała, ale… Co? No co?! Ej, to boli!

oOo

— Ty, wiesz, właściwie to mogłabyś mi zrobić sweterek. Taki dla mnie. Specjalny.  
— Jasne, może jeszcze z literą „A", żeby było wiadomo, do kogo należy?

— A kukurydzy nie chcesz?  
— Ja, ee… Hm. Babeczki. Babeczki były super.

* * *

*Fanfik bez scen szpitalnych jest jak Severus Snape w bieli — niby to samo cudo, ale czegoś brakuje.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Beta: SzmaragDrac


	6. Epilożek

Sierpniowe słońce wciąż jeszcze prażyło niemiłosiernie. Trzydziestodwuletnia Molly Weasley otarła pot z czoła, westchnęła, ale zaraz wróciła do przygotowywania obiadu. Wyrabiała ciasto, kroiła warzywa, ale kątem oka kontrolowała co chwilę najmłodsze dzieci, pod wpływem jej różdżki naczynia same się zmywały, a druty — produkowały kolejny sweter, tym razem dla najstarszej jej latorośli.  
Molly uśmiechnęła się z dumą na myśl o Billu. W tym roku rozpoczynał Hogwart, oczywiście już nie mógł się doczekać. Ona sama wolałaby go jeszcze zatrzymać w domu, chociaż swoje szkolne czasy wspominała bardzo dobrze.  
— I wiesz, w szkole na pewno poznasz sympatyczne koleżanki. — Molly usłyszała głos Artura dobiegający z podwórza. Z nagłym zainteresowaniem zbliżyła się do okna, jednym ruchem dłoni zmuszając nóż do siekania wołowiny.  
— Niektóre będziesz lubił bardziej niż inne. Ale musisz uważać na jedną rzecz — tłumaczył poważnie Artur. — Dziewczynki czasami dziwnie się zachowują. Ty jesteś chłopcem, więc nigdy nie będziesz dokładnie rozumiał, co i dlaczego robią dziewczynki. A już na pewno nie będziesz wiedział, co myślą. Dlatego nie powinieneś się przejmować ich zachowaniem, Bill, rozumiesz?  
Molly dobiegło niepewne potakiwanie syna. Musiała użyć całej swojej silnej woli, by nie parsknąć śmiechem w firankę.  
— Zuch chłopak. Bo widzisz, jeżeli na przykład chłopiec zaatakuje innego chłopca, oznacza to, że go nie lubi. A z dziewczynkami nie zawsze tak jest, mogą na przykład cię popchnąć, a tak naprawdę będą cię lubić. A właściwie im dziwniej zachowują się dziewczynki, tym lepiej dla ciebie — jeśli wszystko, co któraś z nich robi, wydaje ci się pozbawione sensu, to prawdopodobnie znaczy, że ona cię lubi.  
— Ee…  
— Tak, to jest skomplikowane, dlatego istnieje jeden niezawodny sposób. Jeżeli będziesz lubił jakąś dziewczynkę, to zaprzyjaźnij się z inną. I ta inna będzie ci tłumaczyła jej zachowanie, wiesz? Jak na przykład koleżance opowiesz, że wydaje ci się, że tamta dziewczynka cię nie lubi, bo chciała ci dać coś niedobrego do jedzenia, to ona ci wyjaśni, że wcale tak nie musi być. Najlepiej spotykać się z tą koleżanką od razu po spotkaniach z, hm, dziewczynką, którą lubisz. Wtedy będziesz mógł opisać wszystko ze szczegółami. Bo wiesz, Bill, dziewczynki też bardzo dużo pytają i dużo mówią, ale…  
Molly jednak opluła firankę.  
— …i jeżeli to wszystko zapamiętasz, to zobaczysz, kiedyś będziesz miał najlepszą, najpiękniejszą żonę na świecie.  
— Ee… Taak, tato. Mogę iść polatać?  
— Oczywiście, Bill, tylko uważaj na…  
Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi Molly odskoczyła od okna i błyskawicznie złapała druty.  
— Och, kochanie — Artur wyraźnie się rozpromienił. — To ten sweter dla Billa?  
Molly zanotowała w pamięci, by we właściwym czasie przeprowadzić z Billem korektę rozmowy uświadamiającej i gorliwie pokiwała głową, przesyłając Arturowi całusa w powietrzu.

* * *

Beta: SzmaragDrac


End file.
